


I Think We've Got A Good Chance

by slashmania



Series: 50 Thousand Words (from October to December!) [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: I used to like statistics and probability but I'm not doing that in this fic, M/M, Percentages, and then ask Eames to dinner, but trust Arthur to somehow come up with the odds of them getting out of job okay, why have I placed so much emphasis on smiling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: "I notice that you've left out what will happen once we wake," Eames answered before smiling back."There's still a thirty-three percent chance that something might go wrong when we try to leave the site of this extraction. Let's run rather than chat about it."





	I Think We've Got A Good Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm still recovering from an dumb strained shoulder, so typing hasn't been very comfortable for me. Combine that with a bunch of repairs getting done to my apartment building in the last two days, and it means that I had little time or privacy to really get some in depth writing done. I'm trying to catch up, but I'm officially behind by a day and   
8561 words.
> 
> Day Two: 67%  
525 words

"If I had to put a number to it, I'd say we've got a sixty-seven percent chance."

Eames might have sighed in relief, but he and Arthur were currently hiding behind a door which was being pummeled by bullets. Some struck the door frame while others instead slammed through the wood of the door itself. Eames pressed his fingers against the spot he'd have been struck had Arthur not manhandled him and shoved him against the wall with the hand not busy holding a Glock 17.

"Is that for or against our survival, darling?"

Arthur glanced at Eames and smiled. Like most of Arthur's smiles it was quick and rare, something that Eames wanted to see more of but would have to wait patiently to see again. Each one was something special. Each one had a chance of making Eames smile in return.

"We'll get out of this dream alive," Arthur was saying. "We'll use the kick, we'll wake up, and that's great."

"I notice that you've left out what will happen once we wake," Eames answered before smiling back.

"There's still a thirty-three percent chance that something might go wrong when we try to leave the site of this extraction. Let's run rather than chat about it."

* * *

"I'd like to discuss how you've come up with that number!" Eames whispered to Arthur as they woke where they'd set up the extraction, the PASIV running without a chemist or sentinel nearby to mind it.

Their mark was still sleeping, so Arthur took it upon himself to carefully detach the man from the machine, leaving only a pinprick to serve as proof that something had taken place. 

"We've only got enough time to pack up and run," Arthur whispered back, noticing that the mark was already beginning to twitch. "He was given a sedative, but he could wake up in time to see our faces and call someone else for help."

So instead of continuing the ask Arthur about it, Eames helped him collect the PASIV.

* * *

They got away without getting caught because now that they were working together and Cobb was busy being at home with his kids, most of their jobs were safe. Most. Nearly all, really.

Left the scene, found the car, and started driving away without anybody trailing after them, shooting them, or making threats while they left.

Arthur drove with the same attention he gave to all streetlights, stop signs, and pedestrians while he was behind the wheel.

Eames looked over his shoulder and out the rear window. "I don't see anyone following after us."

"I doubt it'll happen, but I'll take the long way back..."

Eames frowned. "No lingering thirty-three percent threat?"

Arthur glanced over at Eames, who was happy to have turned back in his seat to catch the smile Arthur offered him.

"Maybe. I like to take into account the good and the bad. We've gotten everything we needed from the mark in one shot, and we'll get paid soon." Arthur's smile widened a fraction. "What do you say to dinner?"

Pinned to the spot, buckled in, Eames could only give Arthur a smile in return, saying, "Darling."


End file.
